


Detour

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-07
Updated: 2006-02-07
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Wife?!





	Detour

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Detour**

**by:** Samantha 

**Character(s):** Ensemble  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** If they were mine I might be able to afford to move out of this dorm room.  
**Summary:** Wife?!  
**Spoiler:** Up through “The Al Smith Dinner” and in AU land.  
**Written:** 2005-11-30  
**Feedback:** Please, please, please with electoral votes on top?   
**Author's Note:** This idea was brought to me on the JDYahoo! Thread. I’m just hoping to make a few people happy. I combined the ideas of Csizz and Katcdw to try and make this into something that people would actually want to read. Reference of Senator Harris taken from Jen Wilson’s “Big Apple” series. Immitation is the highest form of flattery. Series: Landing on the Moon. Follows “Moving Forward” (20642) “Baby Steps” (20656) and “… And a Giant Leap” (20679) 

“What did you just say?” Josh yelled at Donna as she stood calmly in front of his desk. 

“I said we’re waiting until after the election to do anything but talk.” 

“Donna!” he half whined. She was making this incredibly difficult. Had they not just confessed feelings of love for one another? He was sure that had happened. He was there. 

“Josh,” she said, her tone leaving no room for misinterpretation, “I don’t date my boss.” 

“I know that!” he yelled as he hopped up and down once or twice, not unlike a petulant 4 year-old. “But, damnit, Donna ... I ... it’s time for us. We already said it. I love you.” His voice had lowered and become much tenderer. 

She nearly melted right there. Fortunately though, she didn’t. Her expression, however, softened. “Josh, I know you do. But we can’t do this right now. We need to focus.” 

“I can focus on the campaign and loving you. I did that twice already. Piece of cake. C’mere,” he said as he took a step forward and extended a hand towards her. 

She, however, took a step back. “Josh,” she said quietly, “while I know you would have no problem doing both, I would.” His heart broke a little at the look on her face. “Think about the press. Now, I know it won’t be me sleeping my way into the job, but it will be; `You okay to brief, Donna? You look tired. Late night with the campaign manager? You guys _come_ to any conclusions?` And it wouldn’t be me crying ... it would be me blushing. Because at the risk of over-inflating your already massive ego, it would be good between us, Josh.” He noted the husky quality in her voice and the glazed look in her eyes. “It would be really good.” 

“We can hide it,” he tried, grasping for straws but hoping that she shot that idea down. 

“Josh, you’re strung tighter than a string bikini on Senator Harris,” she said with a tiny smile. “You walk in here just once before the election looking like you’ve had sex and everyone will be scared silly.” 

“I know, Donna, but GOD,” he shouted, hopping up and down once or twice more. “I am so in love with you it hurts. And I can say that now. Watch me …” he pulled open his office door. 

“Josh …” Donna whispered harshly. 

“I love Donnatella Moss!” he shouted. “I don’t care who knows it! I love her!” 

A collective “Shut up!” rang out from among the staffers actually inside. Josh frowned as he turned back in. “See, Donna? They don’t care.” 

Just as Josh moved to step towards Donna, Lou, who had obviously not made it to Houston yet, busted through the door. “Are you kidding me with this shit?” she yelled. “I hire her and tell you to work it out and you decide that sleeping together is going to make things all better?” She turned to look at Donna. “I cannot believe you!” 

“Lou, I …” Donna tried. 

“No no ... we can’t. ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” she turned to Josh. 

“We aren’t sleeping together yet,” Josh told her. “We’re just, you know, in love.” 

“Yeah, I got that before. But I swear to God, Blinkie, if I find out anything of yours touched anything of hers before we win this election, I will cut it off. Got it?” she demanded as she raised an eyebrow at him. 

He cleared his throat, mind obviously having wandered from the current conversation to where exactly he could put something of his. Unfortunately, that something started to notice the direction his brain was going in and took interest. “Got it,” he squeaked as he moved behind his desk. Both women looked at him like he was nuts, but Donna quickly realized what was going on and arched a brow at him again, this time a smile tugging at her lips. 

How many times had she seen that expression before and not fully realized what it meant? God, if she had been aware of exactly what he was thinking about in that past, things would have been very interesting in the White House. 

Unfortunately, Donna’s mind was no better at staying out of the gutter than Josh’s. She pictured a late night in the office. The one she’d told him that she wouldn’t stop for red lights. This time, however, she never got away. This time, as she brushed past him, he grabbed her by the arm and stopped her. He would have that look in his eyes. The one he had right now. And he would keep eye contact as he pulled her into the room. She would open her mouth to speak as he shut the door, but she would never get a word out. He would press her against the door and kiss her. He would kiss her like she’d never been kissed before. And it would be so good. One hand would be on her waist, just sliding under her pink sweater, the other on the back of her neck, tilting so he had better access to her mouth. Her hands would be in his hair, pulling him as close as possible. She would press against him and he would moan, moving the hand on her waist up to her breast. 

She moaned loudly and that brought her back to reality. Oh, God! She’s actually moaned out loud. Her eyes went wide as she looked at Josh, who had a satisfied and lustful look on his face, then Lou, who looked scared, angry, and a little turned on herself. She cleared her throat and grabbed her briefcase. “I’ll be in my office going over my notes for tomorrow morning.” 

The other two occupants of the office watched her leave, and then Lou turned back to Josh. “I’m serious here. I don’t need her going up there and not being taken seriously because every night you two are having sex.” 

“We ... Lou, this is none of your business. I can have sex with my girlfriend.” 

“You sure can. You two can have as much sex as you want.” At the elated look that crossed Josh’s face, she frowned. “In 63 days, moron. Wait until the election or I will come through on my threats.” 

“You can’t tell me how to live my life,” Josh spat at her. 

“Which would you rather have, Josh? An issues debate or Bruno Gianelli sending someone on television to talk about the spokesperson and campaign manager for Santos being up all hours of the night praising every deity through moans and shouts?” 

Josh slammed his fist down on the desk and stood up. “Damnit, Lou! I’ve waited eight years. EIGHT DAMN YEARS. Do you know how hard that’s been?” he shouted at her. 

“No, Josh. I don’t. But I do know that if you’ve done it for eight years you can do it for two months and three days.” She grew silent for a moment. “Would it be easier if I sent her out on the road for the next two months? We have people set up out there, but I can have her attached to Santos’ hip for 63 days if you need me to.” 

“I just ... it’s hard, you know?” he asked quietly, resignation in his voice. 

“I know, Josh, but think about it. Sixty three days from now you’ll be humping like bunnies and making a whole bunch of little Lyman babies who will no doubt be running the country some day. Wouldn’t you rather wait until you can devote everything to her?” 

“When we win ... I think he’ll offer me Chief of Staff. How am I supposed to set up and administration and start a relationship at the same time? I’m afraid I won’t pay enough attention …” he continued in his soft voice. 

“Josh, she’ll understand if you can’t devote your time to her. Hell, Santos will probably hire her too.” 

“I didn’t mean not devote enough time to her. I mean I won’t pay enough attention to my job. Because she’s more important than a job in the White House. I should have told her that so long ago. When she left to work for Russell, I left the next day. I couldn’t be there without her. And, just like the on campaign, my wife can’t work for me.” 

“Wife?” Lou inquired calmly but forcefully. Her eyes were wide and her eyebrows were somewhere in her hairline. 

“Well, not, you know, yet ... but eventually. Soon. I was thinking, you know, asking her on February 13th.” 

“The day before Valentine’s Day?” 

“Funny isn’t it? That’s the day she started working for me. We were so busy that day I didn’t even really notice her. The next day, though, when I found her sitting in my office ... it wasn’t something I can even …” he trailed off. 

Lou offered him a smile and stood up. As she reached the door, she turned back slightly. “Just think about your journey, Josh. This is only a detour. You always end up where you want to be eventually.” 

“We’ve had so many detours before …” he said. 

“So make this the last one. Sixty three days, Josh. Then you’re home free,” she said as she walked out his door and to Donna’s office. 

Donna gave her a smile, motioned that she would be only a minute, and walked to Josh’s door. “I love you, Josh. We’ve done this for eight years. We can do it for two more months.” 

“Stay with me on election night,” he pleaded. 

“I will,” she smiled back. She hooked her thumb over she shoulder. “I’ll be in my office if you want to talk.” 

“Okay. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” she whispered as she turned and walked back into her office. 


End file.
